


Don't Let Go

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Y/N!” Spencer yelled, watching in horror as the suspect’s car exploded into a ball of flames. She had run ahead of him given that she was much faster than he was, but he wasn’t all that far behind. Apparently, he was far enough behind, because when the wall of flames burst outward, all Spencer felt was the heat from the fire. However, Y/N had been knocked to the floor. “Y/N, wake up!” he cried, cradling her face in his hands and begging her to open her eyes. “Please, wake up!”

“Spencer!” JJ screamed, having run in the direction of the fire. Immediately, she saw what was wrong and came to kneel at his side. “What happened?”

Spencer’s voice started to crack. “She was just a few feet ahead of me. She held up the gun, told the suspect to halt and then it blew up,” he cried. “Wake up!” As the ambulance made its way up, JJ pulled Spencer out of the way, helpless as he stood there and cried. They’d been best friends for years; both had been dancing around a romantic relationship, and now she could see in his eyes that he felt he’d lost everything. If Y/N didn’t make it out of this alive, Spencer would spiral through a whirlpool of unspoken words.

——-

“You’re all here for Agent Y/N?” the doctor asked as he approached the team.

With Hotch at the forefront, they all stood up, in various stages of grief and disbelief - Spencer couldn’t even bear to stand up, hanging his head in his hands and wondering what he would do if Y/N died. She’d helped him off the dilauded; she was instrumental in his recovery and the best friend and person he’d ever known. She couldn’t die; she just couldn’t.

“We had to remove a few pieces of shrapnel from the vehicle from her leg, but thankfully none of them hit any major arteries.”

“So she’s gonna be okay?” Garcia sobbed, having just run in from Quantico after hearing of what happened.

The doctor swallowed hard. There was no guarantee. “She also sustained a head injury from the blowback. She’s in a coma. We…we can’t be sure whether she’ll wake up or not. If the swelling in her brain goes down, which we are treating now, then she likely will, but there’s no guarantee the medicine will work…I’m sorry.” As the doctor turned to leave, they all collapsed back into their seats.

“Hold on,” Spencer whispered into the void. “Please, don’t let go.”

——-

No one could move. 

But Spencer couldn’t stay here anymore. His eyes puffy and his throat sore, he walked up to the front desk. “Can I go into Agent Y/N’s room?” he asked. They said anyone could earlier, but no one had been able to move. If there was any possible way for her to hear him, he needed to talk to her. He needed to let her know what she meant to him.

The nurse ushered him down the hallway and to the left where Y/N was stretched out, a cut on her forehead, some swelling, and stitches in four different areas on her legs. If they had gone in together, he would’ve been right here with her. He would’ve rather been here with her. At least then he wouldn’t be standing here helpless, watching the woman he’d loved for years hooked up to a monitor.

Sitting down at her side, he grabbed her hand and rubbed her palm, hoping she would miraculously wake up. “Y/N,” he started, feeling a little silly talking to someone who in all likelihood couldn’t hear him. “Y/N, I’m so sorry.” His voice cracked as the image of Y/N being blown back to the ground re-entered his mind. “I should’ve been there. I should’ve insisted that we both go in together. But I need you to know, that I need you to come out of this. I…I love you. I’ve always loved you. The thought of not seeing you every day makes my heart ache. The thought of not hearing your snorting laugh makes my brain want to explode.” Tears once again streamed down his face. “I love everything about you. Please…fight. I need to see you alive.”

Spencer began to crumble as the nurse came into the room to check on Y/N. “I’m so sorry, Sir,” she said, putting her hand on his shoulder as he cried. “But I need the room now.” 

“Just once second,” he said, bending down to press a kiss to Y/N’s lips. When Spencer stood up, he wasn’t sure whether his legs would hold up until he met up with the rest of his team. They barely did. Just as he saw them, pleading with their eyes for some kind of good news, he collapsed back into the chair he’d occupied earlier.

——-

For nearly 40 hours, everyone on the team took turns sitting at Y/N’s bedside. With each update, her prognosis seemed better, but she still hadn’t woken up. After just a few hours of sleep, during which time he tossed and turned and screamed and cried, he returned to the hospital, sitting down and clasping her hand in his. 

Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. “Spence,” he heard, his eyes popping open. “Spencer.”

“Y/N!” he cried, leaning over and crying on her hand. “Oh my god, you’re awake. I was so scared I’d never see you again.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” she breathed, still groggy from almost two days out cold. “I love you, too, you know.”

“What?” he asked surprised. “You heard me?”

“Faintly. And you kissed me.” She smiled. It was a sweet smile - one that normally painted her face when she was embarrassed. He recognized it because he tended to look the same way. “Kiss me again.”

“I love you,” he repeated, taking her lips in his. “Thank you for fighting. I begged you to fight and you did.”

“I heard you.”


End file.
